


Coax

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [11]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harold x oc, Multi, Quarantine, VIKINGS AU, halfdan x oc, modern viking, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Summary: The city was on lock down, like many across the world. Sloane didn't mind spending it alone, in fact, she found it peaceful. Then, one day, her peace was interrupted by two brothers who take shelter in her home.Story notes: Inspired by a in progress writing challenge. This is a quarantine modern Viking AU with Harald and Halfdan plus my OC (inspired by Mazikeen)Warnings: Adult! No children please. 18+. Story includes: Cursing, Quarantine themed, Sexual themes , knife kink, blood kink- light, one ex-demon, a lil bit of dark viking Harald & Halfdan vibes but nothing too crazy. If you don’t like any of this stuff, you were warned!
Series: Vikings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sloane was pissed. It was bad enough being human, but now she had a damn quarantine to deal with. She felt frustrated and stuck without her powers. Stuck in this city, stuck in this loft, and bored out of her mind. Sloane spent enough time around humans to know how to pass as one. But to pretend and to really be one were two completely different things. The first week was rough; the second and third a little better. Good thing she was always a fast learner. 

15 days. That’s how long they were supposed to be on lockdown. When 15 turned to 30 the people started to panic. News reports and updates were confusing, and the reason for the lockdown unclear. No longer in good graces downstairs, she really coudn’t put in a call. Some say it was a chemical in the air, others a virus and some believed it to be a government conspiracy. Sloane could smell the sickness in the air, she smelled it when it was coming. This was all the proof she needed to know it was the second option, a virus. The once bustling small city was quiet now, doors bolted, windows closed or boarded for safety. 

It was now day 48, everyone who remained was forced to stay inside by law unless they needed supplies. But that was already making a turn for the worst. What started out as logical trips for essentials soon turned into fights, and more. Enough people stayed in the city to make it a competition, a race to salvage what remained. It was a risk, going out for supplies. Sloane was tough, even without her powers. She had no problem getting what she needed, even if she had to fight for it. 

It was calmer in some places, according to what she heard. Sloane picked this town because it had a certain something about it. She liked the smell of sin and rage in the air. Of course, it was no surprise when things went down, the residents reacted rather dramatically; shit went south real fast. Being under quarantine with powers would have been a piece of cake. She could teleport anywhere in the world, travel realms and times, and get anything she needed with no effort. All the decades of breaking the rules and making her own finally resulted in the cruelest punishment; to be mortal.

...

The afternoon sun rays woke her from sleep, the couch soft beneath her. Unlike some people, she didn't completely board all the windows, she intentionally left a little bit of space to spy through; keeping watch on anyone who may circle the building. The hunger was back, as soon as she opened her eyes her stomach demanded food. She pulled herself off the couch reluctantly and made her way to the kitchen. Setting out a bowl, a spoon, and pouring the cereal inside the bowl. 

Half-awake, Sloane opened the fridge becoming annoyed as the one thing she wanted was nowhere to be found. “Fuck, no milk.” She slammed the fridge closed. It was annoying, being hungry, and out of milk. Why the constant hunger? We’re humans ever not hungry? And why was cereal so good? She was addicted to it, she could eat it all day. Especially the crunchy kind with all the sugar. On the last trip to the nearest supermarket, she took the last 2 boxes. That was two weeks ago, all that remained now was one box and no milk. 

When day 32 of the quarantine came, she had an altercation with her disagreable ex-neighbor on the first floor. After dealing with him, Sloane raided the apartment of all the food and supplies she would need for herself; Including his milk and cereal. She didn't like his selection though, she would save those boxes for last. Looking around the kitchen, her eyes soon settled on the fully stocked bar. Settling for the open bottle of vodka, she retrieved it and sat at the table, pouring it into the cereal. Sure, she would regret this later, but she didn't care. Being drunk helped this whole thing move along anyway. Why not start now? 

Sloane was two bites away from finishing the boozy cereal when a noise came from downstairs. Placing the spoon in the bowl, she stood and retrieved her trusty blades from the counter. It was time to show someone a lesson. This wouldn’t be the first time she had to defend her home, and it wouldn’t be the last. Grabbing a snack bar from the counter, she shoved it into her pocket and carefully made her way downstairs. 

It only took a few minutes to find one of the boards was loose to a side window in the first-floor apartment. The front and back doors still bolted. Someone got in and likely stepped out. This loft was a sweet find, so whoever it was wasn’t gone. They’d come back and she would be waiting.How'd they managed to sneak in? She asked herself. It must have been in the early morning. Much to her disappointment, Sloane learned that the drunk-human version of her slept like a rock. Even so, her door and staircase were both booby-trapped and if anyone made their way up, she would know. 

Whoever her uninvited guests were, they stayed confined to the first floor, and not for long. Two sets of boot prints, two duffle bags, no food. They were definitley coming back.   
Looking through their bags she found an assortment of survival basics, backup weapons, and personal relics. As well as a few items of clothing. "Motorcycle guys." she said to herself, looking over the black vests and Harley patches on the duffle bags. Runic symbols scrambled on the bags as well.

...

Sloane sat in the dark, like a cat, waiting. She may have lost her powers, but she was still supernatural and fast as a ninja. Despite pissing off the boss, she was one of his favorites. He did leave her with a few skills; despite that, she was no longer immortal or indestructible. She just continued to act like she was. 

An hour passed before the two men returned. They must have made their way through the basement. Her ears listened closely as they took the stairs and approached the door.   
The two men spoke among themselves. The one with the low and raspy voice leading the conversation. By this time Sloane stood the left of the door, trusty blades ready as she waited. 

“Brother, this is just what we needed. Here, we can live like kings...” The door opened and before he could finish his sentence both men felt a sharp blade under their chins. The cold tip of the curved blades jarring, catching them off guard. 

“Seems we have a company.” The brunette one said, amusement in his voice. Both sets of blue eyes observing her, she pushed the blades in a hair more, narrowing her eyes as she watched them. Quickly reading everything about them as fast as she could, the faded tattoos on their faces seeming fitting for them. 

“...and not a drop of fear in those pretty brown eyes." The blonde one grinned. Mischief in his eyes.


	2. Uninvited Guests

Sloane was curious. Who were these strange men? Where did they come from? One thing was for sure, they had her full attention. She felt like a cat who caught two mice, but instead of mice, she found a fox and lion. All three in one room, sizing each other up. 

The brown-haired one stepped forward, “Lucky for you we found this place, must be lonely here all by yourself.” His voice was deep and raspy. 

Sloane rolled her eyes, clearly agitated, “I don’t need protection, Rapunzel.”

The tall one snickered, “She bites, brother.” Half his face obscured by his dirty blonde hair, one blue eye fixed on her brown eyes. 

“I’m Harald,” the shorter one divulged, “this is my brother, Halfdan.” 

“I don’t care. Find another building; this one's taken.” 

Halfdan walked past her, sitting at the kitchen table and unwrapping a loaf of bread. He took his time, a shit-eating grin lingering on his lips the whole time. 

Feeling challenged, Sloane moved to the table, placing her palms down on it as she focused on him. His blue eyes roaming her form, taking her in, before he met her gaze. 

“You got something to say blondie?”

“We’re supposed to listen to you? Hmm? What if we don’t want to leave?”

“I don’t care what you want.”

Halfdan stood abruptly, closing the space between them and forcing her to stand up straight. 

“Do you know who we are, kitten? Mmmm?” His voice dropping to a low whisper. 

“Think I care?” 

Halfdan seemed pleased with himself, Harald stepping in before the situation escalated, his hand on his brother's shoulder as his eyes found hers. They were softer than Halfdans eyes, yet still held darkness about them. 

“I have a proposal; one day,” Harald spoke up, “give us a day. Then, we’ll go.” 

Sloane crossed her arms, thinking it over, “You have until sunrise.” Sloane could see Halfdan move from the corner of her eyes, like a shadow now behind her, his fingers lightly touching the tips of her hair. 

“What is your name, kitten?” 

"Halfdan..." Harald started 

"What? It's rude, isn't it? Where are your matters, pussycat?"

Sloane couldn't deny the sensation on her skin from both of them. She was leaving more so to give herself a break, who knows what she'd do if she stayed too long. Clearing her throat tapped on her wrist where a watch would be, “Sunrise." 

When she left the apartment the feeling of air in her lungs returned. She wasn't sure what she would do if they were still there in the morning. 

...

Sunrise came and went, Sloanes unwanted visitors, unsurprisingly, did not heed her warning. But she didn’t know this, at least not yet. Due to her stubborn nature, she still didn't learn her human tolerance was shit, she couldn't drink as she used too. Still, filled with a mix of annoyance and excitement from her visitors, she tried to down her thoughts with whiskey and reality television. 

The uncomfortable position on the couch woke her from sleep; her body sore and achy. After eating some food and showering, she made her way downstairs to see if the boys left or not. 

The apartment was empty but without signs of their presence. Somehow, in one night, they made it look like they’ve lived there for a week. They had no intention of leaving, that was clear. But where were they? What kind of runs were these two on? 

She didn’t have to wait long, she rummaged through their things, putting together a picture of who these men were. Sloane even ate some of the food they had on the counter, perching herself there as she sliced an apple and flipped through some book about a motorcycle gang. It was worn, pages folded, cover torn, she wondered which brother this belonged to. 

Sloane only made it a few pages in when she felt their presence, the front door opening moments later. Neither seemed too surprised to see her, walking in and setting down the two duffle bags as they normally would. 

“What a pleasant surprise,” Harald said, “and what brings you here?” 

“I said sunrise.” 

“You see, “ Halfdan interrupted, “sunrise came and we decided that didn’t work for us.” 

“What my brother is trying to say is, we don’t see why we can't all live here together.” His grin widening, “one big happy family.” 

“I don’t share.” She replied sharply. Despite her tone and the annoyance on her face, the truth was, she was bored, and these two were the first exciting thing to happen in weeks. Maybe this could be fun. 

“Well help you protect the place. The three of us, no one would stand a chance.”

“Know what I think brother,” Halfdan leaning on the counter taking the apple from her hand, biting into it, “ I think she wants us to stay.” 

Harald didn't reply, but from the look, he shared with his brother, it was clear he agreed. Both read her like a book, and she wasn't even that mad about it. 

“I’ll think it over. Next time you see me, I’ll either kill you or invite you to stay.” Sloane hopped off the counter, purposely brushing against Halfdan as she did. He was an asshole, but she liked it. Harald was beautiful, and something about his voice tingled the deepest parts of her. 

Sloane purposely held their gaze with her form as she reached the door, looking back at them over her shoulder, “my name is Sloane.” As she closed the door behind her she could hear them talk amongst themselves. She had them right where she wanted them, or, was it the other way around?


End file.
